Horror Story in Progress no name yet
by MadSpike212
Summary: When her friend Edmund starts acting different, Kelly starts wondering if he is changing because of something more sinister. This is the first chapter of what I'm hoping to be a very long story with lots to get your teeth into. Please read and tell me what you think. This is an original story...


So please let me explain. This is a story in progress. I started writing it and would love to go further with it. I want to get peoples thoughts and ideas on it as it is so far. I have a general idea where I want it to go so this literally is the first chapter. I know the grammar isn't perfect lol so bare with me. I hope you like it and it sparks interest for more. No idea for a name yet lol but this story is more than just spooks. There will eventually be more involving a serial killer and some voodoo. Lol enjoy ?

So when I thought the day couldn't get any better the final straw laid itself on the camels rump. "It wasn't my fault!" I protested.

"I never said it was! I only stated that it was broken! Not that you did it!" my mom responded. "Then why are you directing it to me?!"

"I'm not! I asked your dad and your brother! Will you calm down!"

"No!" I snapped, "I am not going to calm down! Because you would like that! And I am not wanting to satisfy your judgemental ass right now!" I reached for my school bag and made my way out my room to the front door. We lived in a trailer which mom has decided would be fitting for us. Well I guess until my brother came along. I mean it's not his fault and I love him dearly. But mom could certainly get her ass in gear to move us into a better house. This home, sure it's had its memories but I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm older and want somewhere with a little more class rather than being demeaned as trailer park trash. It's not like I can change it! But the rest of the family think it's fine. _Uuuh_! Sometimes I wish I was dead.

Back to my escape for the day though, I headed towards the door and mom followed close behind. " Can you at least talk to me!? I don't want us both starting the day like this without some resolve!"

"Why? You will only get pissy with me later for more pointless shit!"

"Oh my God! I don't do that! And enough of that language missy! We have raised you better than that!"

"I'd have been better of raised by chimps!"

"You might as well be one with how silly you're acting!" _Aah! Cheeky bitch!_ I reached for my keys. She kept talking, "I don't understand you! I try to work things out with you, I allow you dress in that god awful, depressing black emo attire"

"Goth mom! Not emo! Goth!" I told her. "It's all the same!"

"Its not! You just don't understand!"

"I would if you would just talk to me!"

"No… Geraldine… you wouldn't", I love using her name like that. Puts her in her place. Usually when I do she looks like she could cry and leaves me alone. Some people think it's mean but she needs to know her boundaries and that I ain't going to put up with that shit. Like usual it worked and i was able to make way out the house. Yes what she stated was correct. I like to dress in GOTH clothes. I like the colour and what the fashion represents. A dark world of hate and misery. Feelings surrounded in a cloak of death and despair for the realisation that the world we live is dead already and we just exist in it as God has clearly abandoned us. Other people would ask me why I would want to relish in such a depressing life to which i can only answer, "Why would I want to live in the lie you call life and when I can exist in the reality it is?". They tend to just call be a weirdo or sad bitch or whatever and move on which only strengthens my point. I am the reality they choose to ignore. That they choose to call name's and claim is wrong. I used to see the way they did until I grew to learn that people live in blissful ignorance. So I choose to wallow in the gloomy dark world of lost souls and blind ignorant fools. I just think it's better to accept it for what it is.

By the time I arrived at school Henry and Edmund were waiting by the wall for me. Henry is my best friend. She knows all my secrets as I know all of hers. Like how her full name is Henrietta but she likes Henry for short. A Lot of people think her name was wrongfully wrote down and others think she was previously a boy. She doesn't correct them as she finds it funny on how to see how dumb them fuckers are. I mean _come on!_ The simplest answer and they can't see it. I did tell her I thought her full name was really pretty though. She gets a little embarrassed by it but she likes that I do. Personally for herself though She told me she thinks it's old and ugly. That's Why I will continue calling her Henry as she prefers. Edmund on the other hand loves his name. It's old and full or regality. He is a good friend but not as good as Henry. He is older than me and her by like, two years, plus he was held back a grade. It's not that he's dumb he just doesn't care. In all honesty he is pretty smart, especially when it comes to the supernatural and the occult. That's where his passion lies. He does the Ouija board regularly and not for the reasons you would think. Years ago before I really knew him, he said a bizarre thing happened to him.

He was walking through the local cemetery to get home and he could hear sobbing. He said he was a little freaked but his curiosity was much more peaked. He went looking to go find who the source was. As he got closer he started to pick up on characteristics in the voice. It sounded like a child. As he drew closer he found a little boy, around the age of five or six. He was wearing some basic pants and shirt, nothing flash, and his hair was a little messy. He sat sideways propped up against a tombstone, arms folded, crying into them. He ask the boy what was wrong to which the little boy turned and answered, "I don't have Freddy". Edmund saw the boys face. He had big eyes that he said were quite striking. He couldn't tell what colour they were due to it being night plus he didn't have a torch. He got talking with the little boy, feeling he must be scared in the cemetery all alone so he wanted to give some company to him and help him out. The boy explained that Freddy was a fox he cuddles at night and that he chases the bad dreams away. Edmund asked whether his mom or dad would have him but the boy said his parents were dead and he was orphaned. He asked the boys name and he said, "Ronnie. Ronnie Stickleback". The gravestone next to the one Ronnie was against had engraved on it, _Here lies Marie Stickleback, loving wife and mother._ When Edmund told me that my heart broke. _Poor little kid wanted to sleep with his parents_ I thought to myself. Edmund had the same conclusion. He did ask the boy if he wanted to crash at his house tonight but the boy said no as he is not allowed to wander away with strangers. Edmund couldn't fault him on that so he asked if he could do anything else? All the boy said was he wanted Freddy. So after some more conversation the boy divulged where his orphanage was and that the matron put Freddy in a box downstairs saying he needs to grow up. Ronnie said that was the night he ran away and has had a hard time sleeping since. Edmund knew it was a bit crazy to break into an orphanage around one o'clock at night but he felt so bad for the kid he wanted to throw him a bone. I mean he clearly didn't want to leave his parents and didn't want to go back to the orphanage. So Edmund told Ronnie he would get Freddy for him. The boy seemed skeptical in his look at first but finally gave a smile when he said he would draw a mustache on the matron while she slept. So Ronnie said he would stay where he was while Edmund made his way to the orphanage. It was a fifteen minute walk from where Ronnie was. Not a far destination but for little Ronnie a fifteen minute walk probably feels far enough. Edmund made his way there and upon arrival found most of the place still and dark. There was only one light he could see on and that was by the front doors. He began looking for an entrance. You may well ask if I'm friends with a criminal at this point to which I state, go fuck yourself. This isn't what he does for a hobby or money. He just isn't scared of the law or a mouldy old spinster who thinks she can treat kids like shit. So don't judge until you know someone. Anyways he got inside by scaling a drainpipe into an open window. It wasn't a large one but Edmund is a slender guy so it wasn't difficult to get through for him. He said he felt a bit of unease that was mixed with excitement. He knew it was wrong but felt like it was the right kind of thing for the reason. The window he went through brought him to a bathroom. Thankfully unoccupied. Quiet as a mouse he made his way out the door which came to a hallway. There was lights on but dimly. I guess incase someone has to go bathroom in the middle of the night. Edmund made his way to the staircase and headed down towards the basement. He was surprised how swift he could move without making much noise. He expected lots of creaking and other old building noises but there near no sound at all. He reached the bottom and opened a door. The room was pitch black. His hand felt for a switch of some sort. His hands felt a nub on the wall and flick! There was light. The room was dusty as hell and full of boxes. He had no idea how he would possibly find that little fox in all this clutter. Suddenly from what was a quiet night he heard a sharp stern voice echo throughout the building, "What have I told you before! No toys in bed!" a little voice could be heard, "Its not a toy! Its my dolly!".

"This is a toy! I have told you! All of you! Time and time again! No toys after dark!"

"But I like to sleep with Bella!"

"Then you will learn to sleep without! Now sleep!". A door closed hard. It didn't slam but it was pulled with some force. Enough to let the kids know matron was not happy. What a miserable bitch Edmund said he thought at the time. Who the hell takes toys from kids in their bed in the middle of the night? Some twisted sociopath with no parenting skills and some authority complex. Well the bitch was heading downstairs to the basement. Edmund quickly made for the light and switched it off. He stayed close to the door so when it opened he would stay hidden behind it. The matron clopped down the stairs in what Edmund guessed were no nonsense sensible shoes. He could hear her talking coarsely, "I swear it's always the children in room twenty six! Disobedient little shits!" _Uh! What a bitch!_ The door opened nearly smacking Edmund in the face but the matron of no fun has controlled the door so it did not slam to the wall. The light went on and she stormed inside. Edmund peeked from behind the door to see what she was doing. There walked a woman with a grey blouse, dark skirt and tanned tights. She had her hair tied back in a bun so tight you might think she did it for a temporary face lift. She threw the doll, which was that of a ragdoll, into a box near the back. She turned and Edmund got out of sight. She had not even seen him. She went straight back out turning off the light and closing the door sternly. After she got out of range Edmund turned the lights on again and went to investigate the box she put the doll in. He found the rag doll in a box marked 'Junk'. It was filled with a whole variety of toys. _Man did this woman have any love?_ Edmund picked up the rag doll and continued looking for Freddy the fox. After getting through all the toys he could see he only found one fox. He was very well loved not by how much care was taken of him, but by how wore down he was. Freddys ears were thinning of fur, probably from being carried around by them. His tail was not so bushy and his clothes had a few tears in them. Nonetheless this had to be Freddy. No wonder Ronnie misses him. He clearly had been with him since he was a baby. He looked at the doll, the one he heard was called Bella. The doll had brown hair, cotton eye's and yellow frock. She looked nothing like the Belle from beauty and the beast but Edmund could not help assume that's what connected the doll to the name. She was not as worn as Freddy was but Edmund still heard a little girl cry for her. _Fuck it_ he thought. _I've gone this far. Why not a little more. What room did she say? Twenty six?_ Edmund took a toy in each hand and made his way back upstairs. Entering was a doddle, but with the knowledge of bitch tits on the loose, he decided he needed to be more vigilante. As he made way up the stairs he read the dark wooden plaques that marked room's. Should have guessed it was on the second floor. He could hear a faint sound of music coming from around the corner of the stairs. He creeped by slowly, watching the door for any possibility or clue of someone about to leave that room. There was a name on the door, "Mrs Cooper". _Well that sounded like a name to go with old fucker from down stairs_ he thought. He had a moment where he almost laughed out loud when he thought of _Cooper Trooper_. Now Henry thought that was funny to. In all honesty I had no clue why that was humorous. Edmund made his way past the door down the corridor. He counted through the door numbers till he found door twenty six. He slowly entered trying to make sure no creaks came from the door. Unfortunately it did. He stopped and looked to see if Cooper Trooper stirred from her cave. Nothing. He tried the door again this time a little longer. Still nothing came out of the door at the stairwell. Deciding not to open the door any further he squeezed through the gap available. He decided not to close the door for less noise. He turned to see a large room with ten beds. Each with a little girl asleep in one. All except the bed at the far end by the window. A little girl was curled up tight in her bed sheets while whimpering. _Bingo._ That had to be the girl Edmund thought to himself. He made his way over quietly then paused a moment. How was he going to approach the girl without making her scream? He thought about this for a moment. Several things in the space of a minute or less. Just pop up like a jack in the box? Take her off guard? So shocked she will be speechless? And possibly traumatised. Edmund wasn't exactly dressed like coco the clown. He was wearing all black attire. A blazer over a HIM t-shirt, black jeans with several pockets and chains hanging. He was wearing some new rock boots but decided to leave them outside and went inside in his socks instead. The squeak of his boots would have drawn attention he thought. So yeah no shock tactic. He wondered if softly singing would show a kind nature. And then he thought a pale faced goth singing a nursery rhyme in the dark would be more creepy than calming. He thought that whatever he did the kid would be at least startled. Best approach is just say hi. He made his way to the side of the bed she was facing and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong bright eyes?". Like he had guessed there was a sudden gasp and the little girls eye had darted to his direction. There was a very quick moment but no screaming. He thought he better say something else. " Please don't be scared it's just… well I heard a woman shouting earlier. Was that you?" The girl shook her head. Still no words or screaming though. "Yeah I guess it couldn't have been you. You don't sound like a cave troll". Edmund joked. It looked like the kid wanted to smile, maybe even chuckle. But she seemed more focussed on Edmund just turning up out the blue. "So I heard her taking something from someone. Someone called… Bella?" That caught her attention. She loosened her grip on her sheet and nodded. "Belle her name is" she said. Edmund smiled. He made the connection. He was always good with children. He didn't have any siblings if his own though be did baby sit when he was fourteen. He always got praise from the parents and the children always looked forward to him sitting. He told me once it was because he always wished he had younger brother or sister. His mom was told that she couldn't have anymore children after she had had him so it that's why he became the only child. Since he found that out he had always treat kids the way he thinks he would dote on his sibling if he had one. "So your Belle's friend? What's your name?" He asked. The little girl sat up a little more and said, "April".

"That's a pretty name. My name's Edmund." She smiled and then asked "Why are you here?".

"Well I'm a friend of one of the older kids and I snuck in to just spend a little time with them. They are an old friend." He fibbed. "The oldest kid here is Samantha."

"Oh so you do know her. Well I didn't want to say her name incase I got her into trouble. So let's just keep it between us yeah?". April nodded with a smile. "Is Mrs Cooper always mean?" Edmund asked. April's eyes had lowered with her head, "Yeeeah. I don't know why though. It's like she doesn't like having fun. Sometimes she can be really really mean."

"Like how?"

"Like one time, my friend Ally, she was being cheeky and answering Mrs Cooper back. So Mrs Cooper locked her in the closet and didn't let her out till bedtime."

"Fu...dge. that's not nice. Must have been half a day gone" Edmund made sure he watched his language around kids. April said, "No it was all day. She answered back because she said she didn't like her peanut butter on toast." _Fuck…_ Edmund already had a strong hate for this Mrs Cooper. Didn't make sense why she worked at an orphanage at all. Unless it was for some power trip against defenseless kids. _What a bitch._ "Well April, I…" suddenly he heard stern footsteps hurrying down the hallway. Both his and April's eyes widened with freight. Edmund realised the door he left open. _Shit!_ "April. She is coming about the door. Tell her you just went to the bathroom ok?" Edmund instructed her. She nodded her head and Edmund began scurrying under her bed. April got herself tucked into bed again. She was a little frightened as she knew she had to take the brunt of Mrs Cooper's wrath. She was prepared though. The door swang open and the light came on. Many of the children didn't even stir. One shrugged a little but stayed asleep. "Why is this door open?!" hissed the Cooper Trooper. Little April rolled over to face her and explained, "I'm sorry Mrs Cooper. I went to the bathroom and I must not have closed the door all the way."

"It is late April! Go to sleep! This instant!". Mrs Cooper flicked the lights out closed the door firmly again. Shut in a manner that explained she was cross without having to slam it and wake the children. Edmund waited for the footsteps to fade before coming out in the open again. "Well done April. Sorry I got you shouted at" he said with sincerity. "Its okay. I'm used to it. I don't think she likes me very much." April replied.

"Do you think she likes anyone?" Edmund smirked. April gave a little smile and shook her head. There was a little titter and then Edmund said, " Well I better get going. So you think if I leave Belle with you you will be okay to sleep?" He revealed the doll to her and the joy that filled her eyes, Edmund said you had to have seen it. It was like two best friends seeing each other for the first time in years. "Belle!" she yelped like a puppy with a favourite toy. Edmund smiled but put his finger to his lips, "Shhhhh…" April held tight and cuddled Belle as if nothing could take her away again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank yoooou!" she expressed with more composure this time keeping her excitement at a lower volume. "You're very welcome April. Make sure she stays hidden though. We can't have Cooper Trooper finding her again." April giggled a bit at Edmunds new name for the meanie down the hall. She nodded and and got Belle hidden under the bedsheets and held close to her. "Okay April. Goodbye. Sleep well" Edmund began making his way when he heard April say, "Isn't that Freddy?"

"Yeah it is. You know him?

"He's Ronnies fox."

"Your right again it is."

"I miss Ronnie. I haven't seen him all week since he ran away." her face got saddened again. Edmund turned, "He's ok. I found him not long ago. I think he just misses his mom and dad. And Freddy. I said I would grab him for him when I visited my friend."

"Samantha?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Can you ask him to come back? It's not as fun without him around."

"I can ask. And I think when I have made a phone call or two he most likely will."

"Phone call?" April said with a puzzled look. Edmund smiled, "You will find out soon enough". With that Edmund started making his way back to his exit.

So far the plan was to get home. Get a sleeping bag for him and one for Ronnie, sleep with him till morning and then help him get rid of Mrs Cooper. He didn't blame a kid not wanting to go back there. With than rancid piss bag there dripping it's stinking hate around the building who could feel comfortable at all being there? Or even welcome? One way or another that horrible witch had to go and he wasn't gonna take Ronnie back there till she was gone. By the time Edmund had been home and got the bags and some snacks, he guessed Ronnie would be hungry, he made his way back to where he had left him. As he came to the Tombstone where he found him he couldn't see Ronnie. He called for him, "Ronnie?... Ronnie?" then a little voice replied, "You came back?".

"Ooh good. I thought you went off or something man. I brought you a sleeping bag" Edmund said with a smile. Ronnie had a frown. " I told you I can't sleep without Freddy."

"Well then it's a good thing I brought him along to isn't it" Edmund said happily. As soon as Ronnie saw Freddy his frown changed so fast to a smile you would have needed a speed camera to see it transform. He ran and snatched him out of Edmunds hands like a monkey at a zoo who would steal the customer's food out their hands. This warmed Edmund vastly even with it being a cold late night. He watched as the reunited friends hugged tightly. You would almost think Freddy Fox's smile had grown bigger too with how much love there was for him just spilling out of this little boy. Ronnie got his joy out and turned to Edmund, "Thank you so much Edmund. I really have been struggling to sleep without him. He keeps my bad dreams away ever since…" he trailed off as he looked at the tombstones. "Since your parents died?" Edmund finished his sentence. Ronnie nodded. "Do you mind me asking how they passed?" Edmund enquired sincerely. Ronnie began explaining while awkwardly turning his hips side to side while holding tight to Freddy. "They were in a crash. Some man was driving while drinking and crashed into them."

"Ooh I see. That sucks man. I really feel sorry for you." Ronnie didn't say anything back. Edmund didn't blame him. Poor kid lost his parents to a douchebag drunk driver who probably survived the incident. Shitty world that we live in like I said earlier. So Edmund offered Ronnie one more time if he wanted to sleep at his house. Ronnie still said no so Edmund compromised. That's why he brought two sleeping bags. Ronnie didn't mind him sleeping with him and it didn't bother Edmund as it was not his first time sleeping in a graveyard. Ronnie got into his bag and slept across his parents graves. Edmund just slept off to the side. Took a bit of time for him to fall asleep but Ronnie just passed out instantly. He didn't even eat a snack he was that tired. They were good ones too. Not the cheap great value ones from Walmart, like real tasty candy snacks and chips. That's ok Edmund thought though. Let him sleep and he can eat them in the morning.

Now Edmund told us this is where it got freaky. He half assed woke up at around three thirty and saw someone crouched over Ronnie. His adrenaline kicked in ready to beat off whoever it was when his eyes finally focused. It was a woman dressed in black and pale as chalk. She was running her white fingers along Ronnie's cheek and humming what Edmund could only guess was a lullaby. Even though there was little breeze in the air her hair was just floating on invisible wind. She looked up at Edmund and smiled. "Are you…. Marie?" with a soft blink of her eyes she gently nodded, still smiling. Edmunds heart skipped a beat. His back felt a cold finger run down it and he became stuck to the ground. _A ghost!?_ Was all that repeated in his head for a while. She looked so elegant and pretty. He could see where Ronnie got his stunning looks from. She stood up in a swift graceful action. She moved towards him with no sound being made. Edmund knew he shouldn't be afraid but couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. The spectral form of Marie Stickleback now crouched to face level with Edmund. He was still stuck repeating in his head _a ghost!_ "I want to thank you Edmund for helping my sweet little boy." She spoke. Even her voice sounded like it wasn't there and was. She emitted no noise at all. And with her talking it just added a more otherworldly aspect to her being. Edmund responded, "... You're welcome?". He had no idea how to answer. His head was still in shock. _...a fucking ghost!_ "I also want to thank you for keeping him company. He has been lonely for a while now. There isn't much I can offer you."

"Yo… You don't.. " Edmund stuttered. She smiled, "okay Edmund take a deep breath. Your safe. It's a new experience."

"You're a ghost! " he finally said it. She was still holding that smile. "Yes I am". Edmund took another deep breath. _Okay, okay. You look stupid. Get a grip!_ One more breath he drew and finally spoke calmly, " You don't need to offer anything. I saw him and had to help."

"You went to great lengths though. You broke into an orphanage."

" You saw that?"

"I didn't see it personally but word of mouth reached me quickly."

"Word of mouth?" Edmund asked. Yeah I wondered the same thing too. As soon as he said that you start to wonder about the common thought that ghosts usually can see everything. So she told him, "The dead aren't enhanced with the power to see everything. We are still as you are now. Restricted to one place at a time. If it's around me then I can see it."

"Can't you see all from… up above?" He questioned. " In heaven? Same principle. Your eyes and mind can only focus on one thing at a time. Only the angels can do multiple viewing and even they say it's tricky".

"Angels?!" Edmund said surprised. She nodded. He was already in shock that he was conversing with a ghost. Now he heard about angels too which he had not really digested into his mind yet. Everything was up in the air and he was struggling to get a hold of anything to examine it. "Well I must make my way back. Thank you again Edmund. I guess if I could give you anything it would be this…" Marie paused with a grin. It wasn't a sinister one but a slightly mischievous one. Like a child ready to play a game they just thought up. "Do you know why Freddy is so good at fighting off the nightmares?" She asked. Edmund didn't speak. He just shook his head. With his mind in a fog of questions he would love to ask but just could not concentrate on one long enough to articulate. So he listened instead. She continued, "Before his grandmother died, she ask that we take her most favourite ring that she wears all the time and sew it inside of a toy of Ronnies. He hadn't been born yet and she said with the ring inside she will always have a part of her close to him to watch over him. Since then every night Freddy is by Ronnies side he has a good night's sleep." Edmund heard what she said but was waiting for the end of what she was saying. "Sleep well Edmund" her words lingered as she began to dissolve and fade away like dust in the wind even though there wasn't a single breeze to carry her away. When she had completely disappeared Edmund was alone in the dark once more with Ronnie. Flabbergasted as he was he was feeling tired. He said " Goodnight" back to Marie even though she was gone. He didn't lay back though. He had to collect his senses and get himself to understand what had happened and that he was sane after all. Once he was sound of mind he laid down and pulled up his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes with his final thought being _I just saw a fucking ghost!_

The next morning was sunny and bright with the noise of the city in the distant background. The graveyard was pretty quiet. As dead as its many inhabitants pretty much. Edmund stretched himself out and looked over to Ronnie. He yawned while saying, "Morning Ronnie!". As his eyes adjusted though he saw Ronnie was gone. The sleeping bag was still where Ronnie slept and Freddy Fox was still beside it. Edmund peeked up much more to be alert to finding Ronnie. "Ronnie? Where are you man? You won't believe who I saw last night!" While glancing round he looked back at Marie's stone. And next to it, Ronnie's stone. Edmund hadn't even thought to look further along and see that a third tombstone had his father's name, Devin Stickleback, engraved onto it. Ronnie had been buried between them and was sleeping on his own grave. The sudden feel of ice that went down his spine made him shiver. _Ronnie was dead the whole time?_ When Marie had come to say thanks, it wasn't for just helping her son get some sleep. It was for allowing him to finally be a rest. Edmund had helped the dead move on to the other side. The feeling he got was pretty good the more he thought about it. He had done something that very few can boast about and with this fresh taste of a new purpose he found he was ready to do more. He picked up his sleeping bags, snacks and Freddy and made his way home. He decided to look inside the little fox as Marie had told him there was something inside. He didnt rip him open as he wanted to bring the toy back to Ronnie's grave. Inside was a beautiful, carved, gold ring with three stones embedded into it. Two diamonds on either side of a violet amethyst. There was also a word carved inside. " _Taibhreamh"_. It took a while before Edmund figured out what that meant, like months after he found it. It was a Gaelic word specific for dreams that are had at night. At this point though he had no clue. Nonetheless though he held onto it. He also stated he has never had a bad dream since having it. He keeps it in a ring box by his bedside and has never moved it of touched it since. It just lays there as an ornamental object. As for the Cooper Trooper in the orphanage, Edmund made an anonymous phone call describing disturbing and unpleasant treatment of children in the orphanage. An investigation pretty much happened immediately without warning and Mrs Cooper was fired within a couple of days. Each child got interviewed and each gave their personal experience of being under the care of the female dictator and the child services where more than happy to replace her with someone much more appropriate. As for little Ronnie. The night he ran orphanage was the night he died. He was trying to make his way to his parents resting grounds. Unfortunately in his haste he wasn't watching the roads and ran out in front of a car. The driver was acquitted ss ge had done all he could to stop but little Ronnie had just ran out of nowhere onto the road. The driver still holds that guilt today and visits Ronnie annually. Edmund meets him sometimes as he too visits Ronnie and his parents. It's sad story, but Edmund knows they are in a better place.


End file.
